Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Brutal Let Down
Summary: Songfic request, inspired by the song Truly, Madly, Deeply, by One Direction. Nick waits for his lover to wake while he ruminates on their relationship up until this point. Lame summary is Lamb. Nellis fluff.


Requested by Lavince16, 'Inspired by' Truly, Madly, Deeply, by One Direction.

If you'd like to view this fic with lyrics included, please visit this right here, art/Truly-Madly-Deeply-Lavince16-366907541?q=gallery%3Acrazywolfgirl&qo=1

So this took me forever for a couple reasons, first, I wasn't doing anything over spring break, then I was really busy trying to catch back up with school, and actually, I had no idea what I was going to do with this song. :l At first, I wasn't really thrilled that I was doing a One Direction song, but then again, I did say _any_ song.

So, sorry Lavince16, for taking so long :/

**(BLD)**

It had been three months since they'd gotten off the quarantine boat in the Gulf of Mexico. Three months of utter bliss from Nick's point of view.

He sat propped on the head board, just staring down at the figure nestled closely to his. Ellis looked so different, clean, shaved, and healed of those scratches and bruises that used to dust over his skin so frequently back during the apocalypse. He looked even younger, his features passing him off as a teen, even. One hand slowly found its way to Ellis' face that lay on the side of his pillow. His fingers slowly trickled along his jaw line, his thumb resting on his chin.

It was early morning, and not even the sun had risen yet, but thanks to Nick's internal clock that had stuck around, he was awake to witness one of his most favorite things in the world.

Ellis waking.

It the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he made it a point to wake up first every morning just so he could witness.

Before the apocalypse, Nick had a life of luxury, though he was almost always moving, not ever staying in one place for too long. But his one permanent residence was his beautiful loft apartment that he'd had collected a few of his own keepsakes from past trips in.

His apartment sat in Las Vegas Nevada, an infection free zone, so it was perfect for Nick to take his lover, a boy who had lost his home and almost his entire family. But by some miracle, Ellis had found the remainder of his family in San Diego, taken in by distant relatives. His mother and two youngest siblings had survived, but his eldest brother hadn't. It was heart breaking, and tore at Ellis' soul… But thanks to Nick, the hurt was quick to heal, and not fester.

Nick's lids closed a little at the memory of Ellis' break down, his tears running down his trembling cheeks. He'd taken him into his arms, comforting him with soothing strokes on his back, telling him softly to just let it out. Though he was not a religious man, he told Ellis that day his brother was in a better place, and found himself believing his own words.

It was truly an important part of Ellis' life, no matter how heart breaking, Nick had been a part of it.

Nick smiled though, his thumb reaching up to trail over Ellis' soft bottom lip, a bit chapped from the night. He'd pulled through, and in no time he was back to his regular self.

It had become apparent in the past three months, without the threat of infected at their backs, or getting caught by their other companions, Ellis was very affectionate, something that didn't entirely surprise Nick.

Most the times when Nick was either cooking dinner or sitting at his desk, working on something, Ellis would come up behind him and gently wrap his arms around his waist or shoulders, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

'_What'cha doin, Babe?' _he'd whisper, never failing to send shivers down Nick's spine.

What _was_ surprising though was the fact that Nick could be just as affectionate. Not even with his ex had he been this affectionate.

One of Ellis' favorite activities was to slow dance in the living room, laying his head against Nick's chest as they swayed together, socked feet sliding along the hardwood floor, while they held each other. Nick had never been as continent with anyone as he was with Ellis.

And to think that all of this had started when Ellis had been injured.

It'd been a Tank that did it, crashing its giant fist into his chest, sending the mechanic into a building. It'd been so bad, he'd passed out on impact. Soon, after the Tank had been killed, the three survivors took their fallen comrade to the next safe house, Coach, keeping him safe in his arms.

While Rochelle had worked to heal Ellis, Nick was anxious. It was a feeling he hadn't felt not too often: worry. He didn't like not knowing if Ellis was going to be alright or not, afraid even. He sat that whole night next to the sleeping bag Ellis had been laid in, silently watching the mechanic's chest rise and fall in a slow rhythm. It was the most nerve wracking night he'd had in a while.

The next morning he'd finally gotten relief when he woke to the sounds of slight groans. He sat straight up and saw that Ellis was stirring. Ellis had awakened, sore and hurt, but he woke. It'd been _such_ a relief that the first thing Nick thought to do was clasp Ellis' face in his hands and give him a kiss on the forehead.

Suffice to say, he'd shocked the both of them with his actions, though Nick made it a point not to show it. Deep down, to Nick, it'd felt right, though.

From then on, it was a dance that started with looks, then questioning gestures to one another, flirts even. It became apparent what they felt for one another, but Nick couldn't deny that he didn't like the tease Ellis had been.

He'd tried once or twice to get Ellis alone, so they could get 'personal', but he'd evaded his every attempt, always giggling and batting his eyes at Nick innocently.

One night, when Nick felt like it was his chance, he'd snuck into Ellis' room that he called for the night, while the other three were still eating their dinner, and awaited the mechanic's return. He stood beside the door, so when it swung open, he'd be hidden.

Not long after he'd got situated did he hear the familiar sound of work boots tromping down the hallway, a bit sedately. It was always in these types of situations, trying to hide, did Nick start getting overly excited, a dorky grin widening his lips. He could remember back then thinking to himself, _'When was the last time you did something like this, huh?'_

When Ellis finally came up to his door, cracking it open, Nick held his breath, too afraid of being heard. Ellis stepped in, and started tugging his boots off, setting them at the side of the door and finally closed it, and just as Nick had predicted, Ellis hadn't even seen him until just then.

He was grinning so hard, and Ellis nearly fell to the floor, gasping loudly, but then erupted into laughter as Nick came away from his hiding place and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ellis had silenced a bit after that, smiling up at Nick with lightly wetted eyes.

'_Hey.'_ He spoke, unconcerned with the touch, and even recuperated, slowly sending his arms up to lay on Nick's shoulders, his hands folding together behind the gambler's head. Nick smirked.

That night had been their first, and Nick could remember every detail down to the number of times Ellis had moaned his name. Leaning just a bit closer to Ellis, Nick placed a kiss on his temple, that whole night seeming so far away now.

The smallest of twitches sent the corner of Ellis' lips into a small smile, then slowly went placid again. How had Nick gotten so lucky? He couldn't help but to slowly run his hand over Ellis' curly mop, petting his head as he smiled down at him.

Really, some days he felt like he didn't deserve it. What had he done to make karma happy?

His soft petting must have started waking the mechanic, because the next thing Nick knew, he heard a soft murmur come from him. His hand stilled, coming to a stop right at the dip of his neck as he watched.

His brows drew inward slightly, as he took in a deep inhale that raised his chest, sighing out slowly, his brows then calmed as his lashes began to slowly flutter open, baby blues becoming brightly light in the soft light of the rising sun. The timing was perfect for the light to catch on Ellis' soft features.

His face had been a tired blank expression, until he blinked a few times and realized he was looking up at Nick… and a smile of pure joy drew dramatically across his still tired lips. Without dislodging himself from his comfortable position next to Nick, he spoke softly, "Morning, Babe."

Even though his voice was just a tad bit scratchy from sleep, it was still so sweet. He smiled back down to him, leaning down to give him his morning kiss. Ellis had eagerly closed his eyes once again to accept the kiss, his plush lips puckered a bit in anticipation.

Ellis naturally gave off lots of heat while he slept, and it was almost outer worldly to kiss Ellis when he first woke, his warm lips contrasting sharply to his thin lips.

When Nick finally pulled back, just an inch to speak on his lips, he greeted his lover back, "Good morning, Sweet heart."

One of Ellis' hands found itself at Nick's cheek, pulling him back for a second kiss, this one more lingering, and hummed lightly at the touch. Ellis was soon shedding his sleepiness in favor of being active with Nick.

Nick smiled into the kiss, resuming his pet a second later.

When Ellis pulled away, he giggled lightly, the sound like warm honey on Nick's ears. Just then a breeze rolled by, sending the wooden chimes outside to flutter, and bump, creating a soothing echo of sound just outside the window.

Ellis started sitting up, pulling the blankets from his body, "What are we gonna do today, Nick?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, his hands taking on a curl as he did so.

Nick smirked, "I was just about to ask you the same." He answered, sitting up more gradually. Ellis might not have been bothered by it, but Nick was a little more modest.

They hadn't slept in clothes the night before, so they were both as bare as the day they were born.

Ellis giggled, "Well first, let's take a shower." He glanced down at himself, though he wasn't dirty, he could smell dried sweat on his skin. Then he perked as he had an afterthought, "And then let's get some pancakes." He smiled broadly to his lover, hopeful.

Nick laughed, letting one of his hands reach out and playfully ruffle Ellis' already messy hair.

"Sure thing, Ellis."

Nick knew that this happiness would last longer than these short three months, and hopefully, it'd be last years and years to come.


End file.
